The Wolf
The Wolf is the shadow of Ash, but now it has a magic mask! Also, WiP Appearance The Wolf is no ordinary shadow, as it is not just an absence of light. Rather, it looks almost completely like Ash, with giant bat-like wings, completely black skin, and dark bracers and boots, and gargoyle feet. However, its eyes are completely black, and details on its form are blurred over. In addition to the details being blurred out, it wear a dark hooded robe. Under the hood, The Wolf has an intricate mask of a scowling wolf. Personality The Wolf’s personality is negative overall (see its backstory for this), and doesn’t seem to outwardly carry many positive traits. Hostile, with a tendency towards violence to solve any issues at hand, The Wolf isn’t exactly a being anyone would want to be friends with. Otherwise, violent action is about the only predictable part about it. It is pretty uncontrollable and it is hard to gauge what exactly it will do next—it can be treacherous and help one side, or just attack both sides, or help one side but then randomly attack a member of that side—you get the overall meaning. Unconfined to anything and anyone, it isn’t a very social type, being vengeful and having extreme anger issues. Combined with its lust for murder, it is also hard to trust and narcissistic to an extent. It also might have a very colorful language. However, it can be seen to be persistent and persevere through many conditions. That is, if one could somehow convince it to go on his/her/their side, most likely by appealing to the shadow’s own views of worthwhile causes for its own goals/ideals, it would probably be a pretty useful asset. However, that alliance is always temporary until the shadow changes its mind. Dust is uncaring for anything other than things that interest it, and the latter is usually with negative connotation. It holds deep grudges and is unforgiving, and will not change its views at any time. For instance, it hates Galaxian with a vengeance despite the deity, on his side, overall carrying a much more passive attitude. The Wolf, since joining The Masked Ones’ ranks, has become even less predictable, and will sometimes just appear to cause havoc and nothing more. Sometimes, it takes no lives and instead just burns down a building. Powers/Weapons Pyrokinesis It can control flames, but when it does they turn white. If the fire is created by another entity, or forms an entity, it cannot do so. It also can create its white flames. Shadow Manipulation It can urge shadows to obey it, however it cannot directly command them. It can also convince them to let it into a separate plane where it can move more freely, however it has to leave within a few hours or it’s stuck there. And it takes a bit before it can use this power. Telekinesis Basically it can move or crumble objects with its mind(wherever that went), however it cannot do so when a more powerful entity is influencing it or enchanted objects. ITS THREE BLADES Two swords and a dagger. Nothing special to put here. Whip Watch me whip, whip, now watch me nyeh-Nyah!Category:Galaxian will bite Category:OC Category:Work in progress Category:Nonbinary